


I need you

by V0IDDE4N



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Light BDSM, Light Bondage, M/M, No Sex, Power Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Sorry Not Sorry, Teasing, Top Erwin Smith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:06:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29118708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/V0IDDE4N/pseuds/V0IDDE4N
Summary: erwin invites levi for a cup of tea but finds himself tied to a wooden chair with no clothes on
Relationships: Levi & Erwin Smith
Kudos: 10





	I need you

**Author's Note:**

> special thanks to my best friend and the certified anime simps gc on twitter for encouraging me to write again, i missed it
> 
> it might not be the best and longest levi x erwin story you can get, but it's a few crumbs everyone could need in times of s4
> 
> also apologies for grammar and or spelling mistakes, english is not my first language
> 
> please enjoy

"Levi!" 

His voice was rough and yet broken at the same time. The Commander breathed heavily. His eyes were pressed shut but the blindfold would keep him from seeing anything anyways. His hand was tied behind his back, struggling against the rope which only resulted in bruises on his wrist. 

"Tsk" 

He gritted his teeth and kept his guard up. He heard steps coming closer. Slowly, as if they were taking in the sight of him with a smile. He saw the picture so clearly in front of him. Erwin was completely defenseless. His hand and legs were tied to the wooden chair and the blindfold kept him from seeing and examining his surroundings. 

"Already calling for me?" 

The Captain's voice echoed through the room. Erwin sat up as straight as he could, a grim smile on his lips. He couldn't see it but he assumed that Levi was enjoying the sight of him. The Commander had been stripped off all his clothes prior to the rope situation. He remembered inviting the Captain over for a cup of tea. After one or two kicks from that devil however he quickly lost track of what was happening to him. 

"I'm not quite sure I agreed to this." 

Erwin hissed and struggled once more against the rope around his body. He felt how tightly it was pressing him against the chair and how harshly it was trying to cut into his chest. With every breath that he took, he felt the rope getting tighter. 

"Tsk." 

Levi moved swiftly and ripped the blindfold off. The Commander was blinking at first, his eyes trying to adjust to the sudden brightness. Levi was wearing his cadet uniform — or at least the harness of it. Erwin's breath was stuck in his throat as he took in the sight of a fully naked Levi in front of him, wearing nothing but a leather harness. 

"Nevermind" 

He breathed out suddenly. 

"I quite do agree to this. Whatever this is going to be." 

The Captain rolled his eyes and moved closer. He had never been the fond type of boyfriend. In fact, Erwin wasn't actually sure that they were boyfriends. But just as he learned about what Levi liked and disliked the other got used to what Erwin liked and disliked. That's why he leaned in now and pressed their lips together in a sloppy kiss. He had never been the best, or most tender. Kissing wasn't on his priority list after all. It conveyed too many emotions and Levi hated giving in to them just as much as he hated admitting he had them. 

Erwin gulped as the small figure settled down on his thighs. The first time he saw Levi he thought of him as fragile but he quickly learned that the young man was everything but that. The Commander had control over the Cadet Corps, his orders were to be obeyed by them but all his power faded into nothingness when Levi entered the room. His status was meaningless all of a sudden. Levi didn't care too much about fixed roles – commander, captain, bottom, top — those were just unnecessary words in his opinion. If he wanted to sit on Erwin's lap he would. If he wanted to kneel before Erwin he would. Nobody could ever dictate him to do something. Nobody. And Erwin had tried everything. 

"What's your plan?" 

He asked to break the silence. So far Levi had just sat down on his thighs, not moving, not saying anything. He had kissed him once and then waited. But waited for what? The Commander seemed to realise and his lips curled up into a soft smirk. 

"If you want me to beg, you should give up now, Captain." 

"No titles." 

Levi mumbled and looked down at Erwin's chest. He traced his fingers along his skin, moved it on his torso as if he was contouring his muscles. The Commander's breath got stuck in his throat again and he tried hard to surpress any sounds. He wouldn't give Levi the satisfaction just yet. Somehow when it comes to them, every interaction was a battle of power and endurance. Sex was no exception. 

It must have been minutes of Levi's fingers wandering above Erwin's body, coming so close to his sensitive parts just to move further away right after. The Commander had been struggling against the rope and against the urge of moaning when Levi finally found a weak spot in his defense. His fingers were trailing a path from his collar bone to his neck when Erwin's lips parted and a soft gasp left his mouth. 

Levi froze in his movement. Then after a short moment his lips curled up into a smile. 

Erwin realised in that exact moment that he had lost. His defense was now broken, shattered by a single touch. Levi was wrapping his hands around Erwin's neck — but not to choke him. He leaned in and pressed another sloppy kiss to his lips. One of his hand went up slightly and touched a known soft spot behind his ear. Another gasp left Erwin's throat. The Captain contentedly licked over his lips. 

"So easy, tsk." 

It was happening more frequently now. A tug on Erwin's hair and he would whine quietly, a scratch to his chest and he was almost moaning Levi's name. He knew that he lost. The teasing wouldn't stop until he gave in. It wouldn't stop until he begged for more. And by now he had stopped caring. He needed to be touched by Levi just as much as he needed to feel Levi. A dark expression went over his face. Levi seemed to notice it with a smug smile. 

"Say it." 

He demanded and buried his fingers in Erwin's hair. He violently tug on it, yanking his head up and forcing the Commander to look into his eyes. Erwin's lips were swollen, his blue eyes filled with a darkness that Levi knew too well. Lust. It was lust that filled his eyes, lust that made him stop struggling against the restraints and it was lust that parted his lips to talk. 

"I need you, Levi."


End file.
